I Dare You
by angel5936
Summary: Hermione gets dared to slip a love letter into a boy's locker. Hermione goes through with a dare only to be caught by the owner of the locker, in order to save her reputation so that her chances of becoming a Head Girl and having a good school life, she decides to do as the boy says... Over time will she fall for him? Or will hate reign?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a story of Dramione and as it is my first one I hope you all could give me ideas and send some reviews and see how I could improve. In the story every person is in the same house but Hermione and Ron never had feelings for each other and all in Harry Potter's year had to redo a grade as they were taught in a highly brutal manner and had learnt the wrong things. But Harry and Ron are friends, with Hermione as well though Hermione has her own girl gang because the other girls were awed at her saving the whole wizarding world from Voldemort.**

"Oh! It is your turn for a dare, Hermione!" squealed Lavender Brown in excitement as Ginny Weasley, looked highly annoyed because she was the one sitting next to the very energetic Griffyndor.

"To be perfectly honest, I am not one bit afraid about what I am going to be dared because now that our tests are over and our reports have gone home, I am sure that Professor McGonagall won't get mad if I do something extreme," announced Hermione Granger, next to Parvati Patil who spins her wand to decide who gets picked to be the one who dares Hermione. All 5 girls eyed the wand, eager to find out who was daring Hermione and as the wand stopped, a spark came out of the wand which said, "Luna Lovegood will dare Hermione Granger!"

Hermione let out a small sigh, she wasn't scared or anything but knowing Lavender, Lavender may have made Hermione to give her a pedicure and that would be so terrifying that Hermione just might wish Voldemort was still on the loose and needed to be stopped by her, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Luna wasn't bad but Luna was a bit weird, in a good way and Luna is -

"I have thought of a dare but it might just be too extreme for Hermione Granger, after seeing how much she knows about life and general things even though she somehow manages to get the highest marks in some subjects," said Luna Lovegood, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, she spoke in her usual voice but sounding as if she was daydreaming. Hermione's eyes flashed, she hated when anyone doubted her knowledge or even bad-mouthed her. Hermione thought, ' Alright, Luna Lovegood! I will do the dare you are thinking of!'

"Luna, give me your worst! I swear I won't back down from this!" declared Hermione with her chin held high, " I am a Griffyndor. I am not afraid of any stupid dares you lot make. I have gone up against Voldemort, the most evil and powerful black wizards of all time, what makes you think I can't do this dare that you -"

"Leave a love letter in a guy's locker and it must be handwritten because that makes it even more romantic as it shows you have put thought into the letter as well as your time. I want to watch while you are doing it and if the others have room they can too. If anyone catches you, you must make up some lie and not tell them anything about us." Luna said simply to Hermione, interrupting her and not even realising. Hermione gaped at her, mouth wide open, Luna looked up from her upside-down _The Quibbler_ magazine and said, " Your mouth is open, it is wide enough for a Dandlepuff to fly in and you will have a blue tongue so I think you should close your mouth before one enters your mouth."

"Luna Lovegood silenced Hermione Granger by just a-"

"No, she did not! Dare accepted. I won't dirty the Griffyndor name," Hermione interrupted Parvati, without giving much of a thought on what she had just said but no one could stop her now, she was angry and wanted to defend herself, she carried on without taking a breath, "In fact you can all come and watch, Harry would let me borrow his invisibility cloak, of course, Luna, Parvati and Lavender can hide themselves with the cloak while Ginny is with me because only 3 people can fit in the invisibility cloak."

The words tumbled out of her mouth and now she can't eat them back up again, she looked around at her friends. Parvati had widened eyes, staring at Hermione as if she had never seen her before, Lavender was jumping up and down and doing the YMCA slash moonwalk, Ginny was shaking her head in misbelief at Hermione's stupidity but smiling the old grin of secretive mischief and chaos, which made Ginny look a lot like her older brother George Weasley. And Luna, well, she gave no expression at all and kept reading _The Quibbler _as if nothing had ever happened. Hermione sighed, there was no way she could get herself out of this one.

"Ummm… guys. I have to tell you guys something before you get really excited. I have never written a love letter to anyone before so can you give me some assistance." Hermione mumbled quietly but loud enough for them to hear. There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT?!" they all shrieked in unison in high- pitched voices, Luna was still reading quietly but then she looked up directly at Hermione with her eyes narrowed as if observing her and finally after seconds of silence said, " Even I wrote one to Neville Longbottom, and I gave it to him during Herbology just last month."

"WHAT?!" they shrieked again in the same way they did for Hermione but much louder, this time Hermione shrieked with the three girls. Hermione felt like crawling into a hole, even Luna Lovegood had written a love letter but she, Hermione, has never written one.

"Don't worry, Hermione!" Ginny reassured her, "All four of us will help you write your first love letter, right?"

"Yes! We will," chorused the three other girls. But what Hermione didn't know at the time was what her friends meant as help Hermione. She didn't know at this moment in time that writing a love letter is so much hard work...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again! Thank you sskitty05 for giving me such an awesome review! I hope this chapter is good enough for you because to tell the truth, this is the first time I am doing something like this! Please, more people give me reviews so that I could write more because I need inspiration from YOU!**

'Phew!" Hermione thought, "Professor Slughorn seemed like he was going to faint when Harry did the love potion. Urgh! Harry should stop using that book and take better care of it, Snape risked his life for us so that we could live on in a better world that had no Voldemort and though there are still people out there who believe Voldemort was right we can live in peace."

Hermione walked to the Griffyndor common room deep in thought about Snape and how the world would have been if it had not been for Severus Snape and what Harry meant when he had told Hermione that he will respect Snape and always remember what he had done for him and all that could live on. Reaching the painting, Hermione muttered, "Dumbledore's blessing."

Hermione walked slowly to her bed and flopped herself on, looking up at the ceiling as if the ceiling could give her some advice or even reassure her. She, Harry and Ron had lost many people so that they could survive and take down Voldemort once and for all, they had been considered heroes, written about in books but what had the people who laid down their lives got? Well, Dumbledore and Snape were written about and known everywhere but the others like Tonks' father and her dear friend Sirius Black were not even mentioned about anywhere, such people were meant to be known by the whole wizarding world like how 8 years ago people knew Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Hermione closed her eyes to processed all this information, she still had nightmares that those she lost are crying and are all in despair, she opened her eyes, expecting to see the golden ceiling with gold jewels stuck on it making it look like heaven but instead she saw Lavender Brown's face, all close up.

"Aaaaaaahh!" screamed Hermione, she didn't realise that it was just Lavender and grabbed a book, from the sprawled corner of the bed, and whacked it onto the top of Lavender's head. "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything this time!"

"Ouch! Hermione Granger you don't whack people with books!" shouted Lavender, hands to her hair, clearly trying to see if her hair was messed up because she didn't want to look ugly in front of Dean Thomas.

"I thought you were some kind of kidnapper or murderer, no one with the right mind would show their faces to someone like THAT," Hermione said, trying hard to defend herself and explain how her actions weren't as bad as she thinks.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you really think after Voldemort is gone that there is any chance of someone trying to kidnap you, of all people, when there are people around, when the school's protection has been increased and when it is not even midnight yet?" Ginny snapped clearly worried about Lavender's head, hands on her hips she shook her head as Hermione opened and closed her mouth, trying to argue when no words are coming out, and mumbled," Yet you are the one who is the smartest in class."

"Hey!" Hermione started but was cut by Parvati Patil who had just entered to room.

"Hermione, we have decided to help you write a love letter to a guy for your first time," Parvati said excitedly.

"Hermione is finally growing up," said Lavender. Ginny sighed with both hands at her chest and pretended to wipe a motherly tear from her eye. Hermione nudged them both in the ribs and was quite very annoyed at her friends. She rolled her sleeves up and with a deep breath said, "Let's start!"

"Parvati, how would you write a love letter?" asked Ginny so that Hermione can gather some ideas about how to write a love letter. Hermione reached under her pillow and took out a notebook and a quill she had been given as a present from Molly Weasley on her birthday, Lavender merely raised an eyebrow at this action and shook her head in disappointment.

"W-well," Parvati stammered with a blush creeping on her cheeks, after being asked that question unexpectedly by Ginny Weasley, who had asked it rather casually as if they were discussing which colour dress would look good on her," I would probably write a small but sweet poem from a poet like N.M An-"

"Nah! That's a bit too boring for my taste to be honest," Ginny interrupted Parvati, she turned to face Lavender, " What about you, Lavender?" Lavender started fidgeting with her school skirt and had turned to a light shade of pink when she spoke.

"I would p-probably write what a great person he is," mumbled Lavender self-consciously and when she saw Parvati and Ginny nod at her in agreement she gained confidence and carried on talking, "And then after he accepts my feelings, which will obviously will happen, I will make him homemade lunch and then I would-"

Ginny Weasley looked at Lavender as she continued to ramble on and on about how she would be when that happens. She smacked her forehead as if cursing herself for forgetting that Lavender was quite enthusiastic about love, and said, "I forgot Lavender's hype about love."

Hermione laughed awkwardly. Well, this is not going to help her at all, so she snatched a clean parchment of which Hedwig did not mess up when Hermione and Harry and Ron left in the middle of the night to meet Hagrid and started writing a love letter with her three friends watching her in amazement. 'What?' she thought, 'I am a mischief maker and get in trouble because of Harry and Ron but I keep all my promises and my word!' She tried to muster up all her bravery and started writing:

_Hello,  
You might be surprised when you find this letter in your locker, trust me if I was in your shoes, I would be too. But I have to tell you something very important that I can't hide any longer, I have been admiring you ever since we have met. I know what makes you smile, I know what you like so here I am writing a love letter to you. To be honest with you, this is my first time writing a love letter to anyone. Hahaha. I hope this is not a complete failure and please remember that I will not keep my hopes high, thinking you will return my feelings, because I know you won't return my feelings. But thank you for taking your time to read my letter to you, knowing that alone is enough for me!  
Love,  
Your secret_ _admirer_

"Done!" Hermione placed the quill on the bedside desk and had the parchment snatched off of her by Ginny, who had narrowed her eyes as if she was scanning the parchment, Prvati and Lavender leaned over her shoulders to read the letter, the exchanged surprised glances to one another.

"This is..." Lavender started.

"...actually..." Parvati continued.

"Well, it is quite nice, I guess," concluded Ginny but started to speak again when she took the quill, "But..."

Ginny scribbled something on at the end and took out a fancy white envelope from her drawer and slipped the letter inside, after sealing the letter Ginny gave Hermione an innocent smile.

"What did you write on it, Ginny Weasley?" demanded Hermione, suddenly alert, she was going to tear the letter open.

"_Hem, hem."_ Ginny said in her best Umbridge voice, "What is the fun in the dare if it is that simple?"

'Oh, right!' Hermione thought, mentally slapping herself, ' This is all just a dare. Nothing bad will come out of this. Will it?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Right! I will try make this good enough for you sskitty2006. Because it seems like you were quite disappointed with Chapter Two. I will ****try**** to make you proud! And to answer your question, if I will write a chapter about Snape and Hedwig, yes I will in the ever so distant future. Anyways, I will stop being annoying now, hope it is good. I mean, I am a beginner at this writing thing.**

Hermione had finally gotten the cloak from Harry by telling him about everything about the dare, she thought he would be concerned or sad for her but was he? No! Harry Potter, The Chosen One, was laughing at Hermione's misfortune when she told him about it, he laughed so much that he made Hermione promise him to tell him everything when she comes back to return the cloak to him as they go to Hagrid's. Ron had got hit by a Bludger and George tested one of the tester prank items on Ron which means he will be in the medical wing for at least a week. Harry and Hermione are making a visit to Hagrid's without Ron.

'I guess I won't have to deal with two buffoons laughing at me then,' she thought as she walked over to Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Luna Lovegood.

"Hey! Over here," Parvati shouted from the other end of the corridor and Hermione strode up to them, thinking that it was better to get this dare over and done with and she tossed them the invisibility cloak and Parvati whispered, "I can't wait!"

"Where is Gin-"

"I'm here, Hermione!" she called, running towards them. When she reached them, she panted and said, "Let's go now. I had to deal with Professor Slughorn so he won't come near the boys locker rooms, quickly now. You lot don't want to get caught, do you?"

"We won't get caught!" Parvati giggled slyly, "We have Harry's cloak and what other explanation do you need apart from the fact that this cloak we have now is the dreamy Harry Potter's."

"Oi! That's my little sister's boyfriend, you're talkin' 'bout!" said a voice, in the space near Ginny Weasley, the voice spoke even before Ginny herself could even say anything about her friend's mocking behaviour.

"Oh. God." said Ginny closing her eyes as if keeping them open hurts her, "Parvati was mocking me because I talk about how I trust Harry, she doesn't actually like Harry. How long have you been under that wretched duplicate Invisibility Cloak, George?"

"George?" Hermione repeated in a shocked voice, "Did you hear everything that we were-"

"No, just came when Patil Senior here was talking."

"So you didn't hear-"

"No." George replied even before Hermione finished her question.

"George, leave now!" Ginny said in a serious and firm voice ,which made everyone even Luna Lovegood - the most distracted person that ever existed- flinch.

"Geez, sis! I don't have to listen to you," George said, shrugging, "I mean, I am older than you and I-"

"Will be screwed if I told Mum that you have been eavesdropping on my conversation with my friends and won't leave me alone to do stuff with my friends!" interrupted Ginny in a dead serious tone like the one she used before but even harder.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test my patience, George Weasley," Ginny said in a quieter voice, starting at George with angry eyes. George looked at Ginny and at his cloak and brought up his head to look at Ginny and scowled, Fine."

He trudged off, still scowling. Ginny acted as if nothing happened and said cheerfully, "Come on, guys! We need to go quickly before the boys in our year are let out after their Quidditch match practice because the last year students are let out after our visiting students from the conference room. Quick!"

The three girls, Parvati, Lavender and Luna, put the Invisibility cloak around themselves and started running with Hermione and Ginny. The scooted down the corridor, took a left and went up the stairs taking the first corridor and turn to the right to find themselves in front of the door of the boys' locker room, all the girls were going to stay outside and watch Hermione slip the love letter in a guy's locker. Cautiously, Hermione turned the knob of the door and poked her head through the gap and when she made sure that there was no one in the locker room, she made Ginny hold the door open for her, in case she had to make an emergency escape. Creeping through the room, Hermione traced her finger at the edge of the lockers and stopped at the locker in the 8th column, this was the locker Hermione was going to put the letter in. Ginny and the others were looking at her with expressions they wore when they were watching the final moments of the Muggle favourites the FIFA ( pronounced as fee-faa for those of you who don't know) World Cup, even though Hermione couldn't really see the others she knew that was their reaction.

She took a deep breath and held the envelope up, this was the letter she needed to put to end this dare, after this is in the game will be finished and all anxiousness will fade away with it, she can do this. Carefully, without creasing the envelope, Hermione pushed the envelope inside the locker and the whole thing slid through the gap and into the locker, she sighed in relief. Nothing bad happened and she thanked all her lucky stars, she turned grinning and she expected to see a shocked Ginny at the doorway, holding the door open for her, she saw Ginny shocked alright. Ginny had her mouth gaping open, her face pale, her eyes were filled with expressions like shock, anger, hate and an urge for revenge. Hermione narrowed her eyes, Ginny certainly wasn't looking at her but what was she looking at, Hermione checked her watch, she had exactly 10 minutes until the boys' Quidditch practice finishes. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty, what was wrong with Ginny? Is this the same Ginny who can bat-bogie hex people when she gets mad, headstrong, reckless, brave and is ever so chatty even when she is in very dangerous situations? What was wrong with her?

But before Hermione could think of any reasons why, two strong hands - one at either side of her head - slammed on the lockers, she was trapped. Maybe this person was nice, maybe they would understand her situation and let her leave. She took a deep breath and thought, 'Granger, pull yourself together, you faced Voldemort last year and now you are scared of a boy in your year group. Turn around this instant!'

She turned around slowly, unsure if it was the right move. She found her eyes in level with the boy who had caught her sneaking in red-handed, he was a head taller than her and strands of his hair fell into his eyes, he had a lopsided smirk that Hermione knew only too well. She had seen this face many times before and she grew to despise it. She looked at the boy with a look of pure disdain and looking at him she hissed two words that she loathes most in the entire world, "Draco Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

"Granger? Why did you stick you hand near front of my locker?" asked Malfoy with an evil glint in his eyes, "What have you done this time?"

Hermione ducked her head under his arm slowly and tried to escape but Malfoy had known her for far too long and put his hand on one of the lockers so that it was right next to her waist, head tilted, he narrowed his eyes as if trying to make her answer him. As Draco leaned forward, Hermione pressed herself against the lockers so that she could stay as far away from him as possible, she could see droplets of sweat running down the side of his face from all the Quidditch practice, his mouth was slightly parted and when she looked at this mouth she saw that it was curving up into a grin, so looked up and saw him look directly at her with an amused expression in his eyes.

She felt herself go hot and she was quite sure that her face was giving away how embarrassed she feels, she couldn't understand why she thought this but to her Draco looked quite good-looking. 'But looks can deceive,' she thought darkly, 'I mean, he isn't a good person now, is he?' She looked down to make her face go back to normal but as she did she saw her watch, there are only 4 more minutes until all the boys will come back to the locker room, she looked at Ginny and told her to leave with her hand gestures, if the boys teased her or did anything to her Harry and Ron will come here to fight them. 'No, this year should go badly,' she thought, it was okay for her to be teased because she didn't have anyone who loved her like how Harry and Ginny do. Reluctantly, Ginny left, partly because she had to go send Slughorn the other way again to the Transfiguration department so now it was only Hermione and Draco.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with her voice full of contempt, she didn't want to seem weak in front of this guy.

"What do _I_ want? Granger, you were the one in front of my locker, you were the one doing something to it," he said with a tone of surprise and amusement, "Yet, you are the smartest in class."

'Urgh! Why does everyone keep saying that to me?' she thought angrily, 'Oh no! Only two minutes left until all the boys come from Quidditch practice! What do I do? I am stuck here!' Malfoy look at her and then his locker and decided that he should find out what Hermione Granger was doing here, he opened his letter and took out the parchment on which the letter was written on, his eyebrows rose upwards and he looked at her with disbelief. Hermione knew that this wouldn't end well and she heard the voices of the other boys from Quidditch practice, they were going to come in and see her like this, she felt like she could die.

Suddenly, one of Draco's arm went below her waist and the other near her shoulders and she princess-carried her out of the locker room and ran, Hermione felt how strong he was with that ride but was to shocked at his sudden action to say anything. For once Hermione Granger felt a loss for words. He put her down as they entered an abandoned classroom and told her to sit down opposite him otherwise he would tell everyone what she did. She had no choice and did as she was told, she sat down and waited for him to say something to embarrass her but he didn't, he seemed to shocked to do so. Hermione couldn't take it much longer.

"Go on then," she said, "Laugh your heart out and tell all your mates about it. Just let me leave, I don't want to be here, i mean what if we get seen?"

"Hermione Granger," Draco Malfoy said, looking down at her, "I didn't know you were _that _desperate for a guy, I mean, yeah you have never dated anyone but never would I have thought you of all people..."

"Shut up, Malfoy! At least I didn't break loads of hearts in my years at Hogwarts!" she shouted, her face once again red, "I am leaving you have said what you wanted to say! Good bye!"

"Oi, Granger!" called Draco, "I carried you here, don't you think I need a little, you know, reward?"

She paused near the door with her hand on the doorknob, "What? What do you want?"

Draco smiled a sly smile. 'Oh, no! This isnt going to be good,' Hermione thought, " What have I gotten myself into?'


End file.
